Insaciable
by KatherineCV
Summary: Levi ha trabajo para los Jaeger por casi un año y aparentemente todo va bien hasta los sentimientos de cierto castaño salen a la luz. ¿Qué dirá la familia de Eren? ¿Lograrán escapar de las cámaras?... EreRi/ AU/ Lemon


¡HOLA! ;D ¿Cómo están? Espero que disfrutando de las vacaciones ;3

Esta historia está especialmente dedicada a **Mikelina Alvino** (Lilet), mi querido amigo secreto ;D

Espero que sea de tu agrado, busque que fuera lo más acercado a tus gustos uvu.

Y el título es por la canción de Darren Hayes, que me pareció algo adecuada 7u7. Escúchenla, please.

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no es mío, su respectivo dueño es Isa la Llama, digo, Hayime Isayama ;v

* * *

_Insaciable._

* * *

_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable_

_Apaga las luces lentamente  
Tómame, déjame enseñarte que  
Mi amor por ti es Insaciable_

_Enciéndeme, nunca pares_  
_Quiero probar cada gota_  
_Mi amor por ti es Insaciable…_

_._

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como cuidando disfrazar las pisadas con el apenas perceptible portazo. Levi entró en la habitación como una sombra. Llevaba una bandeja con huevos con tocino, fruta picada, jugo, pan francés y algo de chocolate caliente, adornado con un pequeño jarrón con un par de girasoles dentro. Caminó sigilosamente hasta la cama y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche mientras corría las cortinas a un lado, tenía que apresurarse si es que no quería que él lo viera ahí…

\- Buenos días, Levi… -escuchó la voz a sus espaldas acompañada de un bostezo, afortunadamente el muchacho no se movió de la cama, tan sólo lo recorrió con la mirada como siempre lo hacía. Levi se apresuró a acercarle la bandeja mientras este se enderezaba y estiraba los brazos hacia un lado.

\- No me respondiste, ¿por qué? –dijo el muchacho, tomando su mano antes de que se alejara, escrutándolo cuidadosamente con sus ojos esmeralda. Levi desvió la vista, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con esos ojos.

\- No lo escuché, señor, lo siento –dijo en tono serio

\- Ya te he dicho que odio que me llames "señor", me hace sentir viejo, llámeme Eren, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Como guste –respondió Levi, intentando liberarse de su agarre, Eren sonrió malicioso y lo soltó.

Levi tronó la lengua, ya acostumbrado a aquellos extraños tratos. Desde que comenzase a trabajar en aquella casa hacía no menos de un año el mocoso se portaba así, lo miraba mientras limpiaba o se quedaba conversando con él toda la tarde. Era molesto, sí, pero no podía hacer nada, necesitaba desesperadamente ese empleo y ganaría menos en cualquier otro lugar haciendo lo mismo, ¿por qué la gente era tan idiota que no apreciaba una buena limpieza?

Los Jaeger lo habían contratado enseguida, la madre de Eren estaba encantada con su forma de limpiar y el hecho de que no fuera una resbalosa sirvienta cualquiera –tenía que preocuparse por su esposo, claro-. El señor Jaeger no había puesto pero al conocerlo, decía que lo que más necesitaban en la casa era orden. Y Eren… Eren no tomaba decisiones importantes aún.

Al salir de la habitación de Eren, tomó el carrito donde descansaba el otro par de bandejas con comida y lo condujo hasta el final del pasillo, tocó a la puerta y un "adelante" le indicó que podía pasar. El señor y la señora estaban estirándose al igual que su hijo, se dieron los buenos días entre sí y luego se dispusieron a devorar su comida, Levi se marchó hacia la cocina, aún tenía que atender a algunas tareas antes de cualquier cosa. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y no pudo evitar mirarse en el espejo al lado de ellas.

Su traje estaba bien, tan elegante y pulcro como siempre, su pañuelo descansando en su cuello y ni una pelusa fuera de lugar. Subió la mirada y se encontró con los afilados ojos grises y el cabello negro, tan oscuro como el azabache. Ojalá algún día tuviera que utilizar algún traje para algo más importante que trabajar.

…

\- Hola, Levi

\- Hola, se… Eren

\- ¡Lo hiciste! Bien hecho, Levi, así no me siento viejo

\- Eres joven, Eren –respondió Levi con un suspiro, terminando de lavar los trastos antes de meterlos a la lava vajillas. Eren sonrió, ya acostumbrado a verlo trabajar y se sentó en la barra que conectaba la estufa y otras cosas detrás de él, mirándolo fijamente, deteniéndose en cierta parte… Levi se agachó para meter el resto de los platos en el interior del aparato y luego presionó el botón de encendido, limpiándose las manos a la vez que se paraba derecho.

\- ¿Ya has terminado? –preguntó Eren, aun mirándolo, afortunadamente Levi no tenía cuidado en ello, a lo mucho pensaba que tenía algo en la ropa, ya revisaría más tarde su traje con el espejo…

\- Eso creo, ¿por qué lo pregunta? –le dijo, limpiando con el trapo la barra frente a Eren, este sonrió ampliamente.

\- Quiero que me acompañes por las compras –dijo

\- ¿Compras? La señorita Petra salió ayer por ellas, en todo caso puedo llamarla y…

\- No esa clase de compras –interrumpió Eren.

\- Lo lamento, señor, aún tengo algunos asuntos que atender –dijo Levi casi cortésmente

\- No importa, ya lo arreglé todo con mi madre, estás libre de acompañarme si gustas

\- ¿Qué? -dijo él, incrédulo

\- Puedes llamarla si quieres –interrumpió de nuevo Eren, casi malicioso, Levi asintió.

¿Sería conveniente acompañarlo? ¿Para qué mierda quería ir con él? Se quedó en silencio por un momento, lo estaba pensando… Luego recordó que si se quedaba debería limpiar las canaletas de la casa, tarea que odiaba.

\- De acuerdo –dijo por fin, Eren dio un brinquito, emocionado y se encaminó hacia la sala.

\- Te veré en una hora en la entrada

Y volvió a mirarlo de aquella forma tan extraña, Levi se sintió extrañado de nuevo, realmente no entendía que era lo que tenía ese mocoso…

…

\- No has preguntado qué compraremos –dijo Eren luego de un par de minutos en el auto, Levi estaba a su lado con la mirada perdida en la ventana, sin prestarle mucha atención realmente, siempre le habían encantado las calles de Frankfurt por su arquitectura y diseño-. Levi…

\- Lo siento –dijo él, volteándose hacia él-, ¿qué decía?

\- Decía que no me has preguntado qué compraremos –dijo Eren, mirándolo de nuevo con aquella particular sonrisa-, ¿por qué?

\- No me importaba saberlo –respondió, cruzando las manos con gracia-, ¿o debería?

\- No –rio Eren-, es una sorpresa

\- ¿Sorpresa?

\- Claro

\- De acuerdo –dijo él, alzándose de hombros, sin detenerse a imaginar qué. Eren se acercó lentamente hasta él y pasó su brazo por detrás de su cuello, aunque parecía que lo recargaba en el asiento, Levi no se apartó pero tampoco dijo nada, era su auto de todos modos.

…

"¿Una tienda de lencería…?" Pensó Levi al ver a Eren encaminarse en esa dirección, ¿para qué mierda quería el mocoso lencería? No pudo hacer más que seguirlo, esta vez Eren no le dio explicación alguna, una vez adentro Levi se quedó cerca de la entrada, no quería ver qué cosa enferma compraría aquel mocoso.

\- Levi –lo llamó Eren, de nuevo con aquella pícara sonrisa.

\- ¿Sí? –preguntó él

\- ¿Cuál elegirías tú? –preguntó, mostrándole un montón de prendas ligeras, había más de los "disfraces" que podía imaginar ahí.

\- No tengo idea

\- ¡Vamos! Alguno debe de gustarte

Esta vez sí tuvo cientos de preguntas en la mente, pero sería incomodo preguntárselo así que respiró hondo y tomó el primer par de prendas que encontró, se trataba de un mini short negro de una tela parecida al cuero, una camiseta tipo top con mangas largas y… ¿Orejas y una cola…? Eren sonrió y sin más fue a pagar el juego, Levi no tardó en olvidarlo y relajarse, dejándolo pasar. No le importaba para qué mierda se usaría eso.

Enseguida pasearon por algunas tiendas de ropa, Eren no permitía que Levi cargara casi nada, diciéndole que aquello no le importaba. Las tiendas estaban especialmente llenas a causa de que las fiestas decembrinas se acercaban, habían montones de arreglos, gente corriendo de aquí para allá con cajas adornadas... Levi imaginó que Eren estaría previniendo sus presentes, ¿sería la... Lencería un regalo también?

Volvieron a subir al auto después, el cielo lucía tan azul y sin nubes que Levi no pudo evitar el detenerse a mirarlo, incluso había aves volando a lo lejos, perdiéndose en tan profundo azul. Eren se acercó un poco más a él esta vez, sus ropas rosaban y la voz de Eren acariciaba su oído.

\- Tengo hambre, ¿te gustaría comer algo, Levi? –le dijo Eren, orillándolo un poco más, Levi no hacía más que apartar su mirada pero en ese momento le fue imposible no toparse con aquel par de ojos, incluso podía intuir que brillaban, tenían un extraño brillo que le agrado.

\- Como guste –respondió, desviando la mirada de nuevo.

\- HUM, ¿no te dije que dejarás de tratarme así? –se quejó Eren

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- ¡Así! No quiero que me trates de "usted", ¿entiendes?

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- No, deja de hacerlo de una vez…

\- De acuerdo, Eren, lo dejaré, aunque a tu padre no le agradará

\- Mi padre no tiene por qué saberlo, ¿o sí?

\- Supongo que no

Eren sonrió. Oh, cómo le habría encantado besarlo en ese momento… Sí, Levi le gustaba, desde el primer momento en que lo viera le había encantado su tono de voz, su cabello, sus ojos, el que fuera más pequeño que él y su menuda figura, todo él era algo perfecto… Estaba enamorado.

Comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa mientras se dirigían hasta el restaurante, sus opiniones no siempre coincidían pero Levi era neutral en ese aspecto, Eren sonrió, deseando conocer algo más acerca de él. Pararon en un pequeño callejón algo escondido después, la avenida principal corría a los lados con todos sus autos y negocios, había una gran plaza a unos pasos con una fuente y adornos navideños por todos lados. Se adentraron en el callejón sin prisa, alejándose del ruido de la ciudad y sumergiéndose en el tiempo con agrado, Levi miraba alrededor encontrándose con que las casas poseían la fachada de algún cuento, un par de pequeñas fuentes pegadas a la pared con forma de ángel estaban más adelante y algunos árboles con el tronco ligero también. Eren se dedicó a leer las frases escritas a lo largo de las paredes y a observar los montones de candados cerrados en las ramas de los árboles. Aquellos candados encerraban algo más que secretos…

\- ¿Habías venido aquí antes? –le preguntó a Levi, este notó los candados y arqueó una ceja.

\- No, ¿es el Callejón del romance, no es cierto? –respondió, acercándose para observar el montón de candados más detenidamente.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significan los candados? –asintió Eren.

\- Me recuerdan a los que están en París, en el Sena

\- Ajá, de ahí viene la idea. Las parejas toman un candado y lo graban con sus iniciales, lo cierran y entierran la llave, aunque en París deber ser mil veces más romántico, eso de lanzar la llave al río…

\- Y quede guardada para siempre en el fondo de sus aguas la promesa de amor, y no haya manera de deshacerla –interrumpió Levi, mirándolo por un momento-. Es demasiado cursi para mi gusto

Levi soltó una risita, aquello era tan ridículo… Eren sintió las palabras escaparse de repente y sin pensarlo más se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, Levi se quedó congelado por un unos segundos en los que Eren aprovechó para sujetar sus manos encima de su cabeza, mirándolo con aquella sonrisa maliciosa. Unió sus labios nuevamente, mordiendo el borde de estos, adentrándose en su boca y enrollando su lengua con la de Levi, este comenzó a forcejear, la respiración se le iba y no podía concentrarse. Eren apretó su agarre, inclinándose un poco más hacia él, delineando sus labios con la punta de la lengua antes de morderlos y juntarlos de nuevo, Levi intentó soltarse pero le fue imposible, de improviso había percibido el calor subiendo por todo su cuerpo y concentrarse en sus mejillas, sus manos se movían aun intentando liberarse… Eren sonrió, complacido con tal imagen y pasó su lengua por detrás de su oreja, deteniéndose para morderla un poco, Levi volteó hacia otro lado, apretando los ojos.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Sin darse cuenta su boca soltó un jadeo, ahora Eren le mordía el cuello dejando marcas que luego lamía, Levi volvió a forcejar y esta vez logró apartarlo, entonces lo miro extrañamente confundido, un atisbo de algo parecido a la desilusión y la tristeza invadía sus ojos. Eren se quedó congelado esta vez, Levi volteó hacia atrás. Todo pasó tan rápido que no reaccionó a tiempo...

\- ¡Levi! -gritó apenas.

Levi había echado a correr, perdiéndose en el callejón y saliendo de este. Eren soltó un par de maldiciones y regresó al auto, ordenando al chofer seguirlo, mientras pensaba en qué tan grave era lo que había hecho...

Aquella reacción no se la había esperado.

Imaginaba que Levi miraría a otro lado para evitar su mirada como siempre lo hacía o se sonrojaría o lo golpearía con gracia... Jamás le pasó por la mente que lo apartara tan horriblemente... Ah... Aquello le dolía tanto, ¿y qué si Levi se molestaba con él? ¿Dejaría el trabajo? ¿Los demandaría? Tal vez no había medido sus acciones, ni tampoco pensado en las mil y una cosas que podrían suceder, había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en Levi que jamás le pasó por la cabeza un rechazo, menos cuando lo trataba tan... Pero si sólo lo trataba así por su trabajo... ¿Cómo sería en realidad? Dios, había metido la pata, y muy adentro...

Por suerte lo encontró más tarde en un pequeño parque con juegos para niños, sentado en una banca, bajó del auto y le ordenó al chofer que lo estacionara cerca.

No volvería a meter la pata esta vez.

...

Levi dejó de correr luego de un par de minutos, deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento, sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

Aún sentía un picor en los labios donde él lo había besado, las marcas en su cuello punzaban y el sabor de su boca a menta permanecía en la suya ¿por qué lo había hecho...? ¿Acaso lo veía de otra forma? No entendía, nada de aquello tenía sentido...

Avanzó más lentamente hasta la primera banca que encontró y se sentó ahí con los ojos cerrados, los brazos estirados a los lados, y el cuerpo lacio, como si fuera a resbalarse hasta caer al suelo.

Lo peor quizá era que no le había desagradado, para nada...

...

\- ¿Hola? -Eren atendió la llamada con prisa, sin fijarse en el número.

\- Señor Jaeger -dijo una voz familiar, Eren sintió un mal presentimiento al escucharla.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Alguien, sería más importante el que supiera que tenemos fotos de usted con su... Novio -Eren apretó los puños, claro, nunca podía salir a la calle sin que lo estuvieran vigilando, casi maldijo ser un Jaeger entonces-. Tengo la intención de publicarlas, así que esté atento a las noticias, ¿de acuerdo?

Y antes de que pudiera responder escuchó el timbre de desconectado. Apretó el celular con ansias de aventarlo hasta donde su fuerza alcanzara... Pero ya lo había hecho una vez, así que sabía que no valía la pena. Siguió caminando y entonces lo encontró, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlo y el estómago se llenó de una sensación todavía mejor, ojalá tuviera las palabras suficientes para decirle cuánto lo amaba. Sin embargo tenía que apresurarse antes de que esas fotos salieran a la luz...

\- Hola, Levi -le dijo, sentándose a su lado sin procurar dejar ningún espacio entre ambos, Levi se apartó enseguida, cruzando los brazos.

Eren frunció las cejas. No, si pensaba que lo iba a dejar así de sencillo estaba equivocado. Claro que recordó el que debía controlarse al menos un poco si es que quería que él no pensara que era un loco, ¿qué tal que ya lo pensaba? Dios...

\- Lo siento, Levi, yo sólo... -se detuvo al ver que Levi parecía no escucharlo.

\- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? -preguntó él, Eren percibió un tono asesino en su voz. Aquella nueva faceta lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿era así en realidad Levi? Si era así no podía estar menos interesado.

\- Responde, pedazo de basura -insistió, mirándolo seriamente, Eren sonrió al ver el enojo en sus ojos, casi divertido.

\- Me gustas, Levi -dijo, dejando las palabras flotando un par de segundos, Levi tronó la lengua, volteando su mirada hacia otro lado. Eren sonrió más ampliamente, acercándose de nuevo a él.

\- La primera vez que te vi me quedé sin palabras -continúo, soltando un largo suspiro mientras alcanzaba su mano, colocándola apenas sobre ella-, no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía entonces y sólo intenté ser tu amigo, aunque mi madre no paraba de regañarme por eso. Entonces entendí que lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Estoy enamorado, Levi...

\- No entiendo -interrumpió Levi, mirándolo por fin, aún con su duro tono-, estás confundido, eso es todo, esto debe ser sólo otro jodido capricho tuyo.

Eren lo miró, sus ojos parecían más afilados que de costumbre. Estaba enojado, ¿debería echarse por ver vencido o volver a intentarlo?

\- Sólo olvídalo -dijo Levi con un pesado suspiro-, regresemos de una vez...

Y se levantó, avanzó hacia adelante sin mirarlo, Eren lo siguió de cerca, procurando no parecer demasiado sospechoso. Al llegar al auto Levi abrió la puerta trasera y la cerró de un portazo, obligándolo a ir en el asiento del copiloto al lado de chofer, un joven con cara como de caballo según Eren.

\- ¿Pelearon? -le preguntó este al parar en un semáforo, usando una especie de tono discreto, un susurro que Levi no alcanzaría a escuchar. Claro que Eren esta terriblemente enfadado y hablar con nadie además de Levi en ese momento le caería mal... Así que se limitó a mirarlo con las cejas fruncidas.

\- ¿Te importa? –replicó, cruzando los brazos y hundiéndose en el asiento.

Pensaba en cuánto tiempo se llevaría antes de que aquellas fotos fueran publicadas, no es que le importara mucho su propia imagen pero estaba casi seguro de que su padre se enfurecería. Casi podía escuchar sus regaños en los oídos… El chofer lo miró de nuevo, antojándosele que era sólo un muchacho consentido, lo que en realidad se acercaba, sino fuera porque era sólo un empleado le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cara para que despertara de una vez.

Levi permaneció callado, al igual que Eren que no dejaba de fantasear con las posibilidades, el mejor escenario quizá era en el que su padre sólo lo castigaba y despedía a Levi… Pero… ¡No podía permitir que eso pasara! Jean, el chofer, sintió de inmediato la tensión en el aire y decidió no meterse, sería inútil hacerlos entrar en razón, así que encendió la radio, sintonizando una estación donde tocaban música de hacía años. _We are the champions_ de _Queen_ sonó como un fondo, Levi cerró los ojos, restándole importancia, Eren pareció más incómodo, ¿por qué diablos tardaban tanto? Jean por su parte comenzó a tararear la canción, casi emocionado con la letra. Eren lo miró con molestia por unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Jean, reteniendo su mirada, luego volvió al camino- Es una buena canción.

\- Es demasiado vieja –contradijo Eren

\- Es clásico, niño

\- Pf… ¿Clásico? –dijo mientras cambiaba de estación, subiendo el volumen al encontrarse con _Animals_ de _Marron 5_. Y sin cuidado comenzó a cantar a todo volumen:

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm

_Nena, seré tu depredador esta noche  
Te voy a cazar, a comerte viva  
Así como animales, animales, como animales._

_Quizás pienses que podrás esconderte  
Puedo oler tu esencia a millas  
Así como animales, animales, como animales  
Nena, soy  
_

Y animado por la letra volteó a ver a Levi, que miraba por la ventana, aún sin interesarle mucho su escándalo. Entonces frunció las cejas, dejando de cantar. Jean soltó una risita, tarareando de nuevo la canción, Eren volteó a verlo. "¿Es enserio?" Pensó, y se alzó de hombros, volviendo a cantar junto a Jean. Levi rodo los ojos, hundiéndose en el asiento.

"Par de idiotas…"Pensó, mientras sopesaba la idea de renunciar.

…

\- No puede ser… -murmuró Eren cuando doblaron la esquina hacia su casa, la mansión era visible desde lejos por el diseño elegante y moderno, las puertas de cristal y los muebles de diseñador, las cortinas estaban cerradas entonces, impidiendo la vista a cualquiera que tratara de pasar la reja que separaba el jardín de la entrada.

Como un grupo de alumnos que van a recibir los resultados de un importante examen, los reporteros de distintos medios se amontonaban enfrente de la reja de la casa, al ver el auto doblar la esquina se levantaron inmediatamente, golpeándose y sacando los micrófonos, preparados para la guerra.

Jean miró a Eren, y piso el acelerador, avanzando hasta la entrada sin detenerse mientras los reporteros corrían hacia un lado, apartándose del auto, algunos grabando y otros documentando en grabaciones, gritando. Ese par de segundos fue suficiente para que el portón se abriera y los dejara pasar cómodamente, sin dejar pasar a ninguno. Claro que las preguntas se escucharon del otro lado. Levi se pegó al asiento, como deseando que lo ocultara de alguna forma y Eren hizo casi lo mismo, colocándose una gorra en la cabeza y mirándolos de reojo. Jean sonrió, frenando de golpe.

\- ¿¡El joven Eren salió del closet!? –gritó un chica

\- ¿¡Tiene una relación con aquel hombre!? –preguntó otra.

\- ¿¡Fue sólo una aventura?!

\- ¿Entrarás? –preguntó Jean, conduciendo el auto hasta el interior de la cochera junto al par de filas de autos lujosos. Levi cruzó los brazos, viendo como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos y algunos criados entraban rápidamente.

\- Debo luchar por lo que quiero –respondió Eren, mirando a Levi fijamente-, no me importa lo que diga mi padre.

Y bajó del auto, dando un portazo, Levi percibió el coraje en su mirada y lo siguió, definitivamente deseaba ver qué dirían sus padres, y ya había tomado la decisión de renunciar si las cosas se salían de control. Así que entraron a la casa en silencio, Eren murmuraba algo entre dientes que no alcanzó a entender y antes de que llegaran al salón principal se giró hacia él, y lo empujó hacia la pared, sin pedirle permiso invadió sus labios con un beso apasionado, tomándole la cintura. Luego lo miró, decidido.

\- No estoy seguro de lo que vaya a suceder pero, sea lo que sea –se acercó una vez más, mirándolo a los ojos-, te amo, Levi, lucharé hasta la muerte por ti si es necesario.

\- No digas tonterías –reclamó Levi, apartándolo a un lado.

\- Levi... -murmuró Eren, tomando su mano y arrodillándose frente a él-, ¿me darías una oportunidad?

Levi lo miró a los ojos, quizá no quería alejarlo del todo, Eren algo parecido a un amigo y no podía negar que se había encariñado con él en transcurso del tiempo. Así que asintió, Eren sonrió, y empujó la larga puerta del salón a un lado, entonces se adentró sin soltar la mano de Levi.

Sentados en un par de sofás individuales, con las manos apretando los respaldos y las miradas filosas, furiosas, estaban sus padres. Había algunos cómodos sofás más a los lados y un diván con una ventana al lado donde Eren solía sentarse a leer, las cortinas permanecían cerradas, ocultando cualquier intento de penetrar en la casa. Eren respiró profundo, apretando la mano de Levi, este lo miro, tranquilo.

\- Tomen asiento -ordenó la señora Jaeger en tono serio. Eren obedeció y se sentó junto a Levi en uno de los sofás cercanos, sobre la mesa de centro descansaban un montón de fotos de Eren besando a Levi con el Callejón del romance como escenario, nada más… Se extrañó al verlas, ¿cómo mierda habían sacado ese ángulo? Parecía tan... Vulnerable, por no decir otra palabra, y Eren, aquel mocoso idiota posaba con aspecto sexy... ¿Qué? ¿Había pensado que tenía algo de sexy...? Estaba perdido.

El silencio invadió la habitación por unos largos minutos, el único sonido era el de un reloj haciendo tic-tac en la pared, Levi notó que el señor Jaeger parecía sonreír y enarcó una ceja.

\- Papá, mamá, puedo explicar... -comenzó a decir Eren

\- ¿No crees que es tarde para eso, cariño? -interrumpió su madre, el veneno en su boca podía percibirse-. ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe ya! Eres... Eres un...

Eren no agachó la cabeza en ningún momento, al contrario, apretó su agarre en la mano de Levi y cortó de una vez en espacio entre ambos, envolviéndolo en un abrazo, Levi rodó los ojos, aún serio.

\- ¿Un qué, mamá? -exclamó- Debo decirte que...

\- ¡Suéltalo! ¡No hagas eso frente a mí!

Los gritos inundaron la habitación, Eren respondía a todas las frases de su madre, tratando de no cambiar de tono, Levi cerró los ojos, aquello comenzaba a aburrirle. Entonces una sonora carcajada lo hizo despertar, el señor Jaeger reía con todas las ganas, sujetándose el estómago. La señora y Eren lo miraron con la boca abierta, una por el descaro y el otro por la confusión.

\- Es brillante -dijo en tono calmado, casi emocionado con lo que tenía en mente-, nuestra fama subirá como espuma después de esto.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Digo que hay dos tipos de fama -se levantó del sillón, cruzando las manos detrás de su espalda y dando un paso-, la pasajera y la duradera. La primera ha demostrado dejar ganancias millonarias desde tiempos inmemorables. En este momento esas fotos recorren todo el globo, somos la primera plana de millones de diarios y, además, las acciones de la compañía subirán. Todo gracias a Eren y Levi, ¿no es perfecto?

\- ¿Me están usando? -reclamó Eren antes de que Levi se soltara, tenía que romperle respetuosamente la cara a ese hombre.

\- Oh, cómo no lo vi... -dijo la señora-, ¡seremos el triple de famosos!

\- Suéltame... -murmuró Levi en tono asesino, Eren lo apretó un poco, tomando sus manos.

\- Sé que quieres golpearlos pero son mis padres, ¿de acuerdo? Parecen tomarlo bastante bien...

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, hijo, hay asuntos que discutir -dijo el señor.

\- Pero Levi...

\- Levi esperará en la habitación claro, ¿no compraste algo para él hace rato? -dijo esto guiñándole el ojo, Levi se quedó congelado por un segundo. De un momento a otro era llevado por un montón de guardaespaldas hasta la habitación de Eren, la "ropa" que habían comprado hacía rato descansaba tendida en la cama. Y lo encerraron, quedándose a custodiar la puerta, Levi miró alrededor buscando una ruta de escape, intentando mantener la cordura mientras aflojaba el pañuelo en su cuello.

Estaba el balcón, pero terminaría con los huesos rotos si saltaba desde ahí, podía esconderse en el baño pero Eren lo encontrarían enseguida... Llevo sus manos hasta su cabello, devanándose los sesos por alguna forma de escapar... Y el conjunto sobre la cama no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso.

¿Qué clase de sueño enfermo era ese? Suspiró, intentando relajarse, le pasó por la cabeza que Eren no sería capaz de obligarlo a aquello, ¿o sí? N-No debía preocuparse porque ese mocoso lo tocara y...

\- ¿Levi? -escuchó la voz de la señora mientras la puerta se deslizaba, dejándola pasar, Levi la miro sin entender qué carajos hacía ahí, notó además que había más guardaespaldas custodiando la puerta, maravilloso...

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece? -preguntó, acomodándose en el sofá con un aura impenetrable, casi tenebrosa.

\- Eren no tarda en venir, ¿por qué no te has cambiado de ropa? -preguntó, sacando una especie de walkie-talkie de su bolsillo y murmurando algo, Levi paseó la mirada por el techo, asqueado.

Un minuto más tarde un par de chicas, una rubia y la otra morena, entraron en la habitación, acompañadas de uno de los guardaespaldas, Levi tronó la lengua.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda...?

\- Mikasa, Annie, prepárenlo cuanto sea necesario, no queda mucho tiempo -ordenó la señora, encaminándose hacia la puerta, despidiéndose con un ademán malicioso. Levi apretó los puños, imaginándose qué harían esas tipas.

La morena se acercó a él lentamente, la otra le pasó las prendas de la cama.

\- Alza los brazos -ordenó, Levi le arrebató la ropa, controlando su enojo. Era un caballero, sí, pero eso no frenaba sus ganas de patearla en ese momento...

\- Lo haré yo mismo, mierda... -dijo y sin más entró al cuarto de baño, cerró con seguro y se deslizó por la puerta hasta el suelo. Sintió su respiración acelerarse y el corazón latiendo en su pecho, estaba agitado, sí, pero conservaba algo de calma, o eso imaginaba... Decidió que debía al menos ponerse esas cosas si es que quería que dejaran de joderlo, claro que primero le dio cientos de vueltas, maldiciendo al viento. La chica morena tocó a la puerta un par de veces, apresurándolo, Levi tronó la lengua mientras se desnudaba, luego se miró en el espejo, preguntándose en qué diablos se había fijado Eren, las marcas en su cuello saltaron a su vista y las acaricio con cuidado. Sí, tenía que enseñarle modales a ese mocoso idiota...

Tomó primero el mini short y se lo puso sin nada más debajo, era tan pequeño que apenas y cubría su trasero, alisó la camiseta para luego pasarla por su cabeza, metiendo los brazos en los agujeros de los brazos, bueno, esa era más cómoda, aunque se ceñía a su torso dejando al descubierto sus músculos. Por último alcanzó la cola y la acomodó alrededor de su cadera con ayuda del listón ajustable y las orejas no se las puso, pues ya se sentía terriblemente estúpido, tan sólo las sujeto con su mano.

La chica lo apresuró y par de veces más y Levi la mando a la mierda cada una, a la tercera la voz cambio, y un ligero escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda, se preguntó a si mismo por qué estaba tan agitado y nervioso. Eso estaba mal... ¿Que no quería golpearlo?

\- ¿Levi? -la voz de Eren resonó del otro lado de la puerta, Levi se acercó y volvió a deslizarse hasta el suelo, doblando sus rodillas mientras se envolvía a él mismo en un ovillo. Eren volvió a llamarlo un montón de veces, pero Levi no respondió.

\- Yo... Lo siento -dijo Eren, claramente arrepentido-, sé que tienes mejores cosas que hacer qué gastar tu tiempo conmigo, pero, Levi... No haré nada, sólo deseo hablar contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Levi soltó un largo suspiró, aún sin levantarse de donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó, sin moverse, Eren sonrió al escucharlo y pegó su frente a la puerta, pronunciando con cuidado las palabras.

\- Quiero disculparme, no era mi intención que llegara a estos extremos, ¿sabes? -soltó una risa nerviosa- Sólo pensaba en ti, imaginaba que podría marcharme contigo para recorrer el mundo a tu lado y, si tú me lo permitías, besarte, mostrarte que lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que ni siquiera yo lo puedo expresar... Te amo, Levi, en verdad te amo

Levi no respondió, entendía que Eren era tan sincero como podía, se dio cuenta de que no le haría daño, si en verdad decía amarlo..., el silencio invadió la habitación, Eren suspiró, alejándose de la puerta.

\- Dormiré en el sofá, puedes usar la cama si quieres -dijo, Levi se levantó, abriendo la puerta de golpe y avanzando hasta él, no había nadie más, de improviso las palabras se le habían escapado. Eren se había quedado embobado con la imagen de él vestido de esa forma enseguida, relamiéndose los labios.

\- ¿Cuál es el truco en todo esto? -preguntó, enarcando una ceja mientras se acercaba lentamente a él. Eren estiró su brazo, rodeando su cintura y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Pues... Mi padre dijo que nos dejara en paz, y... Que te pagará cuánto sea necesario para que sigas a mi lado -dijo esto último un tanto enfadado, desviando la mirada hacia un lado, Levi sonrió, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y buscando sus labios.

\- Me gusta más tu idea de escapar -dijo, rosando sus labios para apretarlos contra los suyos en un pequeño rose, Eren sintió el calor subiendo por su cuerpo y apretó su agarre alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- Escaparemos entonces -dijo-, mañana mismo

Y no aguantó las ganas de besarlo esta vez, se fundió en su boca lentamente, como descubriendo aquel lugar tan cálido, jugando con su lengua y acariciando su torso. Levi ahogo un jadeo entre sus labios sin darse cuenta y Eren sonrió más ampliamente.

\- ¿Qué más dijo tu padre? -preguntó, tratando de dejarlo pasar

\- Su plan era que aceptara todo frente a la prensa y después podría hacer lo que quisiera junto a ti.

\- ¿Para qué mierda me puse esto entonces? -reclamo

\- Por molestar, aunque te queda perfecto... -murmuró, tomando sus piernas y cargándolo hasta la cama sin pedirle permiso, Levi forcejeo un poco pero luego se quedó quieto. Ambos se miraron por un momento antes de unir sus labios en un beso más largo, quizá estaban confundiendo la pasión con el cariño... Sin pronunciar más que jadeos continuaron besándose, descubriéndose, las manos de Eren bajaron lentamente acariciando su pecho, el abdomen, las piernas, el trasero...

\- Eren... -dijo Levi atrayendo su atención, endureciendo su semblante, Eren apoyó sus manos una a cada lado de él y acercó su rostro al suyo.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? -preguntó, arqueando una ceja, entre divertido y malicioso.

\- No dejaré que me toque un mocoso inexperto como tú -replicó Levi, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Inexperto? -dudó Eren, soltando una risita- He salido con un par de chicos antes, así que sé qué es lo que hago...

Entonces se acercó lentamente, rosando sus labios y apretándolos en un ligero beso. Luego mordió el borde de estos, separándolos para saborear de nuevo su boca, Levi cerró los ojos por un momento, estirando los brazos hacia los lados, Eren volvió a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, delineando los pezones y el yugular.

\- Te diré cuándo parar... -murmuro Levi, soltando un jadeo. Eren sonrió continuando con sus profundos besos mientras colaba su mano debajo de la camiseta, apretando los pezones y lamiendo las marcas de antes.

Levi se mordía los labios, soltando gemidos y jadeos. No se reconocía a sí mismo, ¿esa era su voz...? ¿Ese deformado tono era suyo? No era posible... Eren lo notó un momento después, al percibir que apretaba fuertemente los labios, entonces avanzó por la línea de su cuello, acariciando el sensual bulto de la manzana de Adán con la lengua hasta llegar a su oreja.

\- No te resistas, Levi -murmuró, acariciando sus muslos sin llegar a su entrepierna. Levi sintió el calor amontonándose en su estómago, aquella era una sensación extraña, sus mejillas habían adquirido notorio sonrojo y sus ojos miraban a otro lado o se cerraban, buscando no encontrarse con aquella mirada.

\- Ah... Eren... -murmuró luego, al sentir como su mano acariciaba su miembro por encima de la tela.

\- Te amo, Levi... -murmuró a su oído, regresando a sus labios. Las manos de Levi se apretaban a los lados, Eren lo despojó de las ligeras prendas dejando un camino de besos a su paso. Levi se sintió más vulnerable que antes, y lo rodeó con los brazos, iniciando una ola de desesperados besos cargados de pasión. Con algo de rapidez desabrochó los botones de la camisa de Eren y la quitó, lanzándola a un lado.

\- Vas demasiado lento... -murmuró Levi en tono sexy entre el beso, Eren de improviso se había sorprendido al sentir sus manos y aquello lo hizo excitarse aún más, ese tono era especialmente irresistible...

Eren se estiró hasta uno de los cajones del buro al lado de su cama y sacó un botecito, Levi suspiró, sólo tenía que relajarse... Eren quitó el pantalón y los boxers antes de acomodarse en medio de las piernas de Levi, este miro de reojo su miembro y volvió a suspirar... Era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Eren colocó algo de la sustancia sobre sus manos y luego los dirigió a su entrada, masajeando con un par de dedos antes de introducirlos poco a poco. Levi apretó los labios, soltando un gemido.

\- Eren... Ah...

\- Levi -dijo él, inclinándose para besarlo un montón veces. Continuó preparándolo y cuando tres de sus dedos pudieron entrar y salir sin problema acercó su miembro. Luego recordó algo y se detuvo.

\- ¿Aún deseas que siga, Levi? -preguntó, malicioso, tomando sus caderas y simulando una estocada. Levi jadeo, sin dar respuesta alguna-, ¿Mmh? No te escuchó, Levi -agregó, metiendo la punta apenas.

\- Eren -dijo Levi con un suspiro, entonces volvió a besarlo, rodeando su cadera con las piernas, sintiendo su miembro tan cerca... Lo deseaba, en verdad lo deseaba. Eren sonrió y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, dando un espacio de tiempo antes de comenzar con un vaivén lento y provocativo que aumentó poco a poco.

\- Ah... ¡Ah! Eren... -murmuraba Levi entre jadeos y gemidos, Eren no había dejado de besarlo, quitándole la respiración.

Luego de un momento Eren sacó completo su miembro, giró a Levi, quedando este boca abajo, apoyándose en los codos y las rodillas y volvió a introducir su miembro de una sola estocada, iniciando con estocadas más rápidas y profundas, los jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambos invadían la habitación, Levi apretó las manos, apoyando su rostro en la almohada que tenía enfrente, mordiéndola, sin evitar frenar sus gemidos. Eren se inclinó sobre él, acariciando su espalda, mordiendo sus hombros y besando su nuca y parte baja del cuello.

\- Ah... Eren... Me voy a... Mhm... ¡Ah...! -murmuró Levi entrecortadamente, Eren sacó una última vez su miembro y en un rápido movimiento se acostó con Levi sobre él, los desesperados besos no se hicieron esperar. Levi entendió qué era lo que quería entonces y sin decir más alzo sus caderas, auto penetrándose lentamente, sus manos se apoyaron en su pecho mientras sus caderas comenzaban a subir y bajar lentamente, Eren jadeo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y movió su mano hasta el miembro de Levi, acariciándolo. Levi sintió el éxtasis acercarse entonces y sin avisar se vino sobre su mano, soltando un sonoro gemido, Eren lo empujó hacia atrás, dando algunas estocadas más antes de venirse también dentro de él.

Luego se acomodaron en la cama con las respiraciones agitadas, Eren enrolló su mano con la de Levi y lo beso con dulzura. Sus miradas se encontraron, las palabras se les olvidaron mientras los besos pausados continuaban, deteniéndose apenas para murmurar un par de palabras:

\- Te amo

...

A la mañana siguiente Levi despertó temprano, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de quedarse así por un tiempo indefinible, Eren tenía sus brazos puestos sobre su caderas y la respiración tranquila. Sonrió, acercándose para darle un pequeño beso.

\- Es hora -pronunció, luego de un momento Eren despertó y lo miró a los ojos.

Había un largo camino por recorrer.

.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Tomatazos o flores? ;D

Estaré muy feliz de leer su opinión en un besho review ;3

Ya tenía la idea de Jean y Eren cantando esas canciones desde hace tiempo, no sé.  
Y lo de el Callejón del romance existe, también lo del puente del río Sena en París,  
sólo que en mi ciudad hay un callejón que lleva ese nombre y hace tiempo pase por ahí,  
me encanta la idea de encerrar la promesa de un amor en un candado 7u7

Sobre el lemon... No soy muy buena en eso, creo que ya mejoré (?)

Ustedes juzguen ;D Acepto críticas de todo tipo.

¡Gracias por leer! Feliz Navidad, Cumpleaños a Heichou y Año Nuevo nwn

Saludos, un abrazo.

Atte, Katherine

PD: Tengo muchas historias planeadas para el año que entra... uvu


End file.
